The demon of the sea
by dax0042
Summary: Something big is coming to Cape Suzette, something big and mean. And it will be up to Baloo and his friends to find out what it is before it is to late. But also, Shere Khan also has is own way of dealing with this unknown threat. Please leave reviews. Texasman1836 has given me this story to finish.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost dark and the Iron Vulture sat on the calm sea and everything was going good for Don Karnage and his crew. Karnage sat in his room reading a book on how to be a better pirate, while on the bridge Mad Dog and Dumptruck saw some big black storm clouds approaching them from the east. "Looks like we're in for a pretty bad night," said Mad Dog with a shiver while Dumptruck simply nodded as he looked at the maps.

The storm came up suddenly, violently stirring the sea. Waves fifty feet high crashed onto the Iron Vulture, but that did not bother the pirates because they had been in storms like this many times before. But for some strange reason, a few members of the crew felt uneasy in this storm, it had moved in too quick, and the unnatural noises that they heard only seem to make the crew even more restless.

As Dumptruck put up one of the many maps, Mad Dog stared out the command deck's window. He felt in his bones that something was coming; coming for them.

"Hey, Dumptruck?" he asked, turning to his friend. "Do you believe that the captain will give us a raise?" The great dane looked at him.

Dumptruck shook his head. "No."

Just then the sonar beeped as it picked up something and Mad Dog took a look at the sonar. His eyes flew open with fear because on the sonar screen, he saw something enormous heading directly for them. Mad Dog turned to Dumptruck. "Sound the alarms! And go full ahead!" he shouted.

"Captain," called Mad Dog, hitting the intercom button. "This is the bridge. We have an emergency."

Alarms blared throughout the Iron Vulture. The crew rushed from their quarters, from the mess hall, and from the brig. One pirate, Hacksaw, came rushing out of his room.

"What's going on?" he called to his fellow crew members that rushed by him. He was very nervous. There was panic among the crew and Hacksaw had no idea why. The alarm horn sounded deafeningly.

Karnage came running into the bridge. "Dumptruck! Mad Dog! This has better be not another mistake!" he growled looking at the sonar. He saw it now, a big blip on the screen that was right on top of the Iron Vulture.

Before the air pirates knew what happened, the Iron Vulture was rocked by an enormous thud. The massive air ship had been rammed by something.

The crew in the hallways were tossed against the cold steel walls and slick rusted decks. Hacksaw tried to grab onto a door for his life, but the ship was then hit from another side and he was knocked into a wall. Karnage was slowly getting to his feet as Mad Dog looked out the window to see what hit them, but all he saw was rough seas and bad weather.

"Dumptruck, I want a damage report," he ordered as Mad Dog kept looking out the window. Dumptruck was about to get a damage report, when a strange sound was heard. All the pirates also heard it. Hacksaw put on a life vest on as he listened to the strange sound in horror. Just then giant claws cut right through the hull and almost hit him, but the dingo climbed up a ladder to the next deck.

Water began to flood into the ship. The pirates tried desperately to get away from the rising water. Hacksaw nearly lost his grip on the latter when the Iron Vulture was rocked again by another powerful thud. Crew members were knocked off their feet, some even fell into the flooding hallways.

"Get us airborne!" Karnage shouted trying to keep his balance. There was no way to get airborne because they were being held down and were being pulled under the sea.

Mad Dog had a better idea. "I think we should abandon ship!" he shouted. The Iron Vulture then began to turn on heavily it's side.

Out on the the main flight deck, Hacksaw had finally made his way out of the flooding passageways and stood wide eyes out in the storm. He could clearly see the thing that was sinking the ship. It was some kind of monster. The creature turned and swung it's mighty tail in the air, as if it was trying to attack something Hacksaw couldn't see.

Up on the bridge, Mad Dog, Karnage and Dumptruck saw the giant tail or whatever it was coming straight at them. The bridge was struck with such force that the three pirates got knocked back against the wall.

"The ship is lost," Karnage groaned in pain as he fought to get to his feet. Mad Dog and Dumptruck found the will to stand and then headed for the lifeboat station. Hacksaw joined them at the lifeboat station. There was little chance that they would live to tell their tale to the world to what had been seen tonight, but Karnage urged them not to give up.

Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck and Hacksaw saw that the Iron Vulture's remaining crew was doomed, so they had no choice but to leave their men to die. It was so hard to row in the storm, for the waves were pushing the life boat around, the rain made it hard to see and the wind was even worse. But when they managed to row away to a safe distance, Karnage and the others saw the creature once more; it was a evil looking thing.

"Hell has come to reclaim us, Captain Karnage," Dumptruck said, his voice was almost bone dry. Just then a blinding flash of lighting struck the creature, but this lighting was red. Then the creature raised it's head, opened it's mouth and blue fire shot from it and into the clouds.

The next morning a fishing boat spotted the life boat. Karnage and his boys were able to save only two more of their crew from water during the storm. Ratchet and Gibber. But some for reason, Karnage, Dumptruck, Mad Dog and Hacksaw seemed to be in shock, so the fishing boat captain decided to take them back to Cape Suzette for treatment.

Later that day, in Cape Suzette, a limo sped through the streets. The other motorists knew better then to get in the one's way, for the one inside didn't like hold ups.

Ten minutes later, the limo came to a stop outside the front entrance of the local hospital. Doors slammed on the limo as Shere Khan headed inside. With him was two other well dressed gentlemen; a sea fairing lion and a black panther pilot.

Once inside they headed for a room that held the six pirates, who all were in a state of shock. From what Khan had been told was that the six were also showing signs of radiation poisoning.

Mr. Khan wanted to know what happened that made these men go into shock. "Are these the only ones who were in the area of the sinking?" he asked coldly. His men nodded yes. Hard to believe that the Iron Vulture was gone now, but any chance, Khan would be able to find out something about what had sank the air ship.

Mr. Khan wanted to know what they saw, but no matter what his men tried to do, they could not get the pirates to talk because they were in a very bad state of shock.

Khan was growing tired of waiting, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He walked in front of Karnage, light it and held it in front of the captain. Karnage turned his head at the little flame and watched it as Shere Khan waved it back and forth. "What did you see, Mr. Karnage?" he asked quietly.

Karnage answered him. "Gojira." he whispered, repeating the same words over and over again.

Shere Khan frowned. _Gojira? Why does that name ring a bell?_ He thought, but then a another doctor came running in. Mr. Khan looked at the doctor. "What is it?" he asked.

"Two sailors have been brought in. They both have the same radiation poisoning as the pirates."

"And why should that be brought to my attention?"

The doctor held out a logo patch for Khan to see. "Because they came from one of your ships."

Now Shere Khan was really upset. He was going to find out what was sinking the ships and destroy it. 


	2. Chapter 2

"One week has past since the sinking of the Iron Vulture and still no one has any clues to where this thing will strike next!" Captain Hotspur frowned looking over his report. Shere Khan was growing more angrier by the minute, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

What ever sunk the Iron Vulture and one of his cargo ships, had to be something big. Something huge. And now here he was; faced with a question with no answers.

Later that same day twenty miles away from Cape Suzette a cargo ship that belonged to Shere Khan was heading for home. The crew of the ship were having lunch when the sea started to glow brightly. One of the crew looked at the light. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked another sailor.

"I don't know, but I'm getting off this ship." yelled the sailor.

Just then blue fire burst from the water and struck the ship. In a few seconds the ship burst into flames. Crew members scrambled to the life boats, but the fires were spreading to quickly. Many were burned alive, but a few manged to jump over board in hope of saving their lives. As the fires raged, one crew member rushed to the radio room and sent out an S.O.S in hopes of getting some help.

Soon the cargo ship turned over on its side and disappeared under the waves.

 _Two hours later..._

When Khan Industries had picked up the distress call from the ship, Captain Hotspur felt that he should be the one to deliver the news. The captain walked in very calmly as if nothing was wrong, but Shere Khan was already digging his claws into his desk, as he waited to hear the report.

"Sir, another cargo ship has been sunk," Hotspur gulped.

"What do you mean that another one of my cargo freighters has been sunk?" Khan shouted, slamming his fists down on his desk hard. Captain Hotspur took a step back and tried to remain calm. Never in his twenty years of service had he seen Mr. Khan exploded in such a manner.

"We're still getting the reports in, sir," Hotspur choked. "But from what he received so far was that the ship was on route back to Cape Suzette when the sea burst into flames and then it sunk. We still are searching the area for any survivors."

Shere Khan began to wonder if what Karnage saw was really real. But an old legend popped into his head-one he had not though of since he was a child. "When the sea burns hot, the demon of the sea will come to back to land and destroy all that is in its path," he said aloud.

Hotspur had no idea what Shere Khan was talking about. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, but the old tiger said nothing. But with a smile now replacing his frown, Shere Khan picked up his phone and dialed. He waited a minute, then...

"Hello, is this Myra Foxworthy? ... Yes, I am Mr. Khan...No! I am looking forward to funding your work, but would you be willing to look at some tablets for me?...Yes, tablets from the Ti-Jan tribe...Yes, the ones that are about the Demon of the sea...Say over dinner at my place?...See you soon." Shere Khan hung-up and looked at Hotspur.

"Send a plane to pick up Myra Foxworthy," he said, and the captain nodded.

When Myra landed at Cape Suzette, Shere Khan was already waiting for by his limo. She walked up and shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Khan. I'm Myra Foxworthy, Aridia's State Archaeologist and Minister of Culture."

Shere Khan smiled at the lovely brunette vixen. "Pleasure," he said, giving her hand a gentle kiss. Myra blushed. It was kind of romantic for him to act this way, but Shere Khan wasn't one for just shaking hands with women, he also one for making a good impression on them.

"You said you had some tablets for me to look at," Myra smiled as she and Mr. Khan got into the limo. "Because the Demon of the sea is a very important part of the history of the Ti-Jan tribe. Also, it is something I grew up on, so I should be able to translate it for you."

Shere Khan smiled. He was very eager to learn about the Demon of the sea. But...that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy some alone time with Myra, after all she was a rather attractive vixen. Slim, but firm body, well combed hair, and a nice breast size.

When the limo came to a stop outside Khan Industries, Myra stepped out and looked in awe at the size of the building Mr. Khan ran. "Miss Foxworthy, would you be so kind as to follow me?" Shere Khan asked, offering her his arm to lean on. Myra put her arm around his and the two of them walked inside.

The inside of the building was even grander then the outside. The vixen looked around at all the many rare thing Shere Khan had collected over his years, but he no doubt stole a great many of them. There were also a great deal of military personnel in the building.

Shere Khan looked down at Myra and saw her puzzled look. "Is there something wrong, my dear?" he asked.

Myra shook her head. "No," she lied.

A few minutes later, Myra found herself in the office penthouse of Shere Khan. His office penthouse was a sight to behold. A sight that dumbfounded Myra as she looked around at Mr. Khan's privet collections of painting to stone tablets. Shere Khan then led the vixen over to the tablet he wanted translated.

Myra looked at the tablet with excitement. Placing a gentle hand on the tablet, she began the process of translating it. Mr. Khan watched her do her job, but felt like she could use a drink, so he opened a bottle of champagne. "Would you like a drink, Myra?" he asked, holding out a slender glass that was filled with champagne.

"Thank you," she said, unaware that this was just one Khan's ways of getting what he wanted. After a few drinks, Myra had finished the translation of the tablet, but she was also feeling really light headed. Shere Khan smiled as he approached her from behind. His big hands began to run up and down her back, this caused Myra to let out a soft moan.

"Would you care to sit down?" Shere Khan asked, helping Myra into the bedroom. Being unable to reply, she soon saw that Mr. Khan was unbuttoning her shirt.

And before one could count down from ten, both Myra and Shere Khan were already engaging in a number of sexual acts. Khan was both powerful and gentle with his lovemaking to Myra. The lovely vixen had no idea she could feel such pleasure from a guy who was in his mid-fifties. She moaned, screamed and beg Shere Khan to release himself, so she could feel his true power. Then with a loud roar, Shere Khan reached his climax.

Myra fell asleep in the arms of Shere Khan, unsure if she had given herself willingly or had been taken against her will by the tiger. But at the moment, she didn't care, she just wanted to sleep in his big bed and dream of happy things that would come her way. But as for Shere Khan, he stayed awake. Planing to use his new weapon on the Demon of the sea that was found out to be...Godzilla.

The next morning, Shere Khan entered one of the many labs that belonged to his science division. There were all sorts of things going on in the labs. Medical breakthroughs, advance methods for travel, and of course the weapon division.

A lone weapon designer was busy putting on the final touches to the new battle bot, when suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him. Turning around quickly, he saw that it was his employer. "Mr. Khan, I was just finishing up on the battle bot you wanted." he said.

Shere Khan smiled. "Good. Give it the name, Jet-Jaguar."

"Will do, sir." the weapon designer nodded.

Turning to leave, Shere Khan suddenly stopped in his tracks. At first he thought it was just a slight tremor coming from all the equipment in the labs, but then he realized that something was was moving under the building.

"Earthquake!" shouted a lab worker, but Shere Khan knew what it was. "Evacuate the building now!" he shouted, as the walls began to crumble and the windows shattered into many pieces. After the rumbling stopped, the workers did a check on the building personnel.

"Six wounded. Two dead. And over a million dollars in damage," a worker told Mr. Khan, who was now beyond mad.

"Is Jet-Jaguar still intact?" he asked, trying to keep in anger hidden.

"Yes, sir."

"Then be ready to deploy him at once." Shere Khan looked around at his great city. He had put so much money into it to build it, that there was no way he was going to let Godzilla destroy it. It was time to call in the army.


End file.
